Hangovers and Dancing Poles
by vegetaliscious
Summary: M. Trunks comes home for a visit and decides to join Vegeta, Goku & Gohan on a little boys night out, but when they wake up, what will they find that will give the strongest men in the universe the heeby-jeebies? Full summary inside because i suck at them. Rated M for Language and some sexual references. Slight AU feel.


**A/N: This is my first DBZ story so please enjoy! The following is just information and disclaimers etc, so don't feel obligated to read them and just scroll down to the story :)**

***This is set about 2-3 years after the defeat of Buu, and Future Trunks comes back for a little visit. Goku, Vegeta & Gohan were planing a trip the party city itself, Las Vegas, and trunks decided to join in on the adventure. Much to Chi Chi, Bulma and Videl's disgust they still happily go anyway. **

***Lets make Gohan and Trunks roughly the same age instead of being like 10 years apart or whatever that were, just to keep the peace i guess.**

***I in no way own anything but the idea in the story. If i was akira toriyama i would not be sitting here writing this, please respect the original release.**

* * *

The smell of alcohol was thick in the small hotel room that the 4 saiyans had spent the night in, every one of their arrogant heads hurting more and more as the day progressed. No one had even bothered to open their eyes yet. Gohan being the less wounded of the bunch slowly begin to stir as the light filtering in from the blinds stopped right in his vision.

"Videl," He murmured as he rolled over and wrapped his hands around another warm torso next to him, this was an every morning occurrence with the pair, but Gohan has forgot that he wasn't at home with Videl next to him tonight, oh no. It didn't take him long before he opened his eyes and saw the bare back of someone, and then it hit him that it wasn't Videl. "_What the fuck have i done. Oh dear Dende no, i didn't did i? far out" _he bgean thinking as he studied the strangely muscle ridden back of his bed buddy. "_That's not a girls back"_ Gohan processed as he further took in the appearance. The body next to him then rolled over, still in Gohan's arms as he did so.

"TRUNKS?!" Gohan yelled as he flew out of bed in all his Glory, he tried to scramble and find his clothes but the only thing he could find was a small bed pillow.

Trunks sat up wide eyed and began yelling "NOPE. NO. WHAT" He continued as he looked under the sheets to find himself with no clothes on either. The two Demi-saiyans then met each others gaze. "Did we?" Trunks began to ask but was cut off by Gohan.

"Dende, i hope not. We couldn't have surely" Gohan said growing flustered. Trunks then proceeded to wipe himself down like a 5 year old with cooties.

"Gohan what the hell happened last night?" Trunks said standing up, forgetting about his nakedness.

"Dude, cover your junk up!" Gohan screamed throwing him some blankets while still covering his own manhood.

"You two shut the fuck up before i blast you to the edge of the universe. My head is pounding" The royal saying announced standing up from under the table, thankfully having pants on. "Why are you two butt heads naked, get some clothes on for crying out loud" He protested as he put his hand on his fore head.

The two hurriedly tried to find some clothes and thankfully found a pair of pants and boxers, slipping them on. The two wouldn't dare make eye contact with each other thinking of what might of happened. "Wait. Why are you _both _naked?" Vegeta asked beginning to chuckle to himself. "You know boys it's never to late to pursue your true sexual desires" He began to laugh harder before abruptly stopping to message his temples.

"Where is my dad?" Gohan quickly asked in dire needs to change the topic.

"Where is Kakarot the fool?" Vegeta questioned before a loud murmurer came the kitchen.

Trunks being the closest to the kitchen walked over and began laughing seeing a large pile of empty KFC family buckets, "Goku?" Trunks asked as another sound came from beneath the pile.

"Surely the _strongest _person in the entire universe is under a pile of fast food containers" Vegeta hissed, "Unbelievable."

"Dad," Trunks said hiding a laugh turning to him, i'd have a look at your navel before you start accusing Goku of things" Trunks said glancing down the sculpted prince's body to find a yellow dangling piercing having off of his belly button.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Vegeta yelled as his head pounded form the noise, but he blocked it out to investigate his new body attachment.

While all the attention was on Vegeta and new piercing, Goku emerged out of the pile of KFC buckets. "Vegeta, i didn't expect _you_ of all people to be into that type of thing" Goku said with a groggy wink before closing his eyes and his heartbeat could be felt in the back of his head. When he re-opened them, Gohan and Trunks were standing with their jaws practically on the floor. "What?" The saiyan questioned with a strange look as the two boys stared in awe at him, "Is their KFC stuck to me?" He asked looking down his top and at the part of his back he could see, but he soon look over to the window where Vegeta was when he erupted in hysterical laughter.

"Kakarot!.. You take out the best drunk mistake" Vegeta managed to say between gasps and laughing fits. "Oh my Dende you really are ridiculous" Vegeta said falling to the ground laughing before quickly running to the bathroom, followed by vomiting sounds.

"Go-Gohan? What's wrong with me?" Goku asked terrified.

"Dad, look in that mirror over there." Gohan said solemnly, pointing to the mirror in the corner near where Vegeta was a few moments ago. "Oh my word." Gohan said almost breathlessly before hiding a laugh.

"I don't like this-" Goku said before looking in the mirror at his reflection. "WHAT. WHY? HOW! ARGGGHHHHH!" He yelled as he played with his fluorescent, green hair. Goku's power level heightened as he continued to yell at his hair.

Trunks and Gohan continued to laugh at the horrid mistakes that their fathers had made, but all that stopped when things when flying as Goku turned super saiyan, his hair fortunately going yellow. "What the hell is Chi Chi going to do to me?" Goku asked remaining in this form.

Vegeta Came back from the bathroom looking as green as Goku's hair.

"What the hell happened" The 4 asked simultaneously looking around the surprisingly clean apartment, aside the few lamps and ornaments that went flying after Goku's power up. There was a ting as Vegeta's body jewellery was thrown as the tiled floor.

"I come back to the past for 2 fucking days and i may have slept with one of my bestfriends. What the hell is wring with us, i thought saiyans where immune to alcohol.

"Apparently not." Gohan said bluntly, pulling an empty beer bottle from the bed. "What the hell is Videl going to say about, this" He asked gesturing to the bed, then to Trunks.

Goku missed the whole event from earlier and looked quizzically at the two. "Boys, i wouldn't worry to much, i don't think you would have. Maybe you both just got really really drunk and decided to take off your clothes and decided to sleep in the same bed." Goku announced before laughing.

After about 30 minutes, their heads stopped hurting as much as before, but still was quite present. "Kakarot! Hurry up! You won't get that hair dye out by spending all your life in the stupid shower!" Vegeta protested as he splashed water on his face.

"Guys, i remember something about last night" Trunks announced going through his phone, finding certain pictures. "Dad, i don't think you're going to like this" He said a little worried, there was a lovely photo of Vegeta in a pink, feathery showgirls outfit, hanging from a dancers pole. "Like one bit".

"Show me that damned thing trunks." Vegeta said as he stormed over to the lounge Trunks was on. "Surely it can't be that bad- WHAT." Vegeta yelled turning a pretty shade of red, "NO. THAT CANNOT BE ME. A PRINCE WITH SUCH PRIDE OF MYSELF WOULD NEVER DO THAT." Vegeta handed the phone back to his son.

Trunks swiped to the next photo and showed his Father again, this time Vegeta wasn't on the pole, but rather right infront of the camera posing with Goku and his Green hair in the most girlie pose possible. One foot kicked up and a classic duck motion with their lips. "Believe it dad."

"You do **not **show Kakarot that photo." He said throwing the phone down on the lounge before banging on the bathroom door. "Kakarot if you do not quit showering immediately i will get one of these gay boys in their to pull you out.

"Hey!" Gohan and Trunks said in complete unison. "Not cool dad," Trunks finished still flipping through his phone.

A few seconds later water turned off and then Goku appeared with a paler shade of hair and his training pants on. They all turned to Trunks when Trunks began laughing, "Gohan! We didn't do it!" Trunks said relieved running over to his counterpart, "Look, you're crashed out on the bed fully clothed and i'm on the floor, this was taken at 6am this morning, and it's only like 8 o'clock now, i think we're fine." He announced. "Wait, who took the photo?"

"It was me." Goku said with a snide smile, "I was hungry and went and got KFC and came back and made it look like you two were in bed together i think, i don't remember actually doing it, but i remember thinking about it in the line for my 43 family buckets." Goku said proudly remembering some of the events.

"And you never saw your hair once while you were gone?" Vegeta asked curiously crossing his arms in his classic pose, "Not once?"

"Mustn't have realised" Goku shrugged. "The KFC probably distracted me."

"Right, Kakarot, right." Vegeta announced in disbelief. "Is everyone ready to leave now?"

"What about your belly piercing Vegeta? Not keeping it?" Gohan asked trying to conceal a chuckle as he tossed it to him.

"Get that thing out of my face" He demanded before shooting a small energy ball at it, burning the carpet where it landed. "Great. Now i burned the carpet, Gohan you are paying for that."

"Hurry up!" Trunks protested looking down at the parking receipt, "If we don't get the car in like 9 minutes it'll be towed, then we will be royally screwed." Trunks examined the ticket some more, "Bellagio? We parked the car at the Bellagio so we really have to hurry" Trunks said begging to leave throught the door before there was a smash.

They all turned around and realised Vegeta had flown out the window, followed by Goku and the Trunks, "What about paying?" Gohan called.

"I left a couple hundred dollars on the bed. They'll get over it" He called, "now hurry the hell up!" Rolling his eyes, Gohan followed them.

When the 4 reached the Bellagio, they saw that the west side was now occupant to a giant hole in it, not long after getting there, the police began chasing after one of the four.

"That's the one who did that last night! You're under arrest!" Yelled the tubby policeman, the whole lvpd began pursuing Gohan, of all of them, Gohan had to do the worst thing.

"Shit, fuck, crap go!" Gohan yelled to his comrades as he flew high into the sky and took off to Satan City, the other looked puzzled that the goody-two-shoes of the bunch was now probably a fugitive.

"Not going to lie, i had my money on you Vegeta." Goku laughed as they all took off after Gohan.

"Oh shove it Kakarot" Vegeta snapped joining the rest of them.

As time flew by along with the group of 4, it wasn't long before they could see Capsule Corp.

"Wait!" Goku yelled out to them as he abruptly came to a stop, the rest of them all slowed and flew back to his position. "Are we forgetting the fact that my damn hair is GREEN?" Goku protested, "I'm not going back to Chi Chi like this, no way."

Groaning Vegeta slapped him up the back of the head and rolled his eyes. "Just go super saiyan until we can find somewhere that will re-dye your hair, but right now i do not want to be spotted in the skies with your son." Vegeta spat, "And not to mention i think Trunks may need a bathroom soon, he is turning an unworldly shade if green, much like your hair Kakarot, i think he needs to bring some of that poison back up."

Everyone turned to Trunks who hadn't come as close as the others, Vegeta wasn't lying, he was a lovely shade of green.

"But what about my hair?!" Goku cried.

"Kakarot! For the love of all things bright and beautiful. Shut the hell up about your hair before i blast you into next week! You're a grown ass man, a saiyan warrior none the less and you're carrying on like a mere 14 year old girl! If you don't shut your big mouth i will shut if for you and i swear on the 7 dragon balls that i will not break that promise." Vegeta fumed, Gohan even thought that he saw gold flecks swarm through his hair at one point.

"Geez," Goku sighed just out of Vegeta's earshot as the prince took off.

It wasn't but a few minutes that the 4 were hovering just above Capsule Corp. "Trunks, you first. I think you had the least trumatic weekend of all of us." Goku said playing with his hair.

"Really Goku, i think it was pretty even. Put yourself in my shoes. What if you woke up with dad naked next to you, hm?" Trunks pressed at the green haired man.

"Trunks, Don't bring that kind of thought into anyone's mind," Vegeta said, giving trunks a swift slap up the head. "I'll go first. Then you can all follow behind me."

Following the princes instructions, they all flew down after Vegeta.

"Woman! We're home!" Vegeta called out to Bulma.

"WHAT IN DENDE'S NAME GOKU?!" Came an estranged yell from behind the group of hungover men, all holding their heads as the pounding from the cream reciprocated through their brain. They turned around to see none other than Chi Chi Son with a pile of party food and wine, broken and squashed around her feet from where she must've dropped it in shock.

"Well, um... funny story.. Chi Chi don't hurt me" Goku whimpered as his wife, now bright red with quite the impressive ki level reading as of the moment, grabbed his pale hair and yanked him into Capsule Corp.

"All in favour of hiding at my house for a few hours say I" Gohan said lowly to the remaining 2.

"I" Trunks and Vegeta said in unison as they took off to Gohan and Videl's house deep in Satan City, but where soon companied by the yells and protests of Goku following them through the air.

"Poor dad" Gohan sighed, but was taken aback when a green blur whizzed in front of them, "Dad?"

"Oh Kakarot" Vegeta said snidely as Goku flew straight over Satan City. "Chi Chi is going to kill him".

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Holy cow, i'm sorry if that story turned quite strange, i just couldn't seem to find a way to finish it, but please R&R because i would love to hear feedback, + if there are enough reviews i will write a second chapter about the events that took part on the night, you feel? **

**Yeah but anyways, please leave a review because they make me happy :)**


End file.
